Don't Question It
by tdfmellark12
Summary: Duke has a sister, Mystie, that joins the Joes with him and Ripcord. She is a unique mystery, so how is she able to capture Snake Eyes' attention? Is it the "mystery" or lack there of? Like Mystie's mom always says "The fun is in the mystery, so don't question it, enjoy it.". I know the summary was probably bad but please read.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you got them to allow me to come with you guys, Duke!" I exclaim to my brother.

My brother is Duke, he is in the military and his men, including their best friend, Ripcord, are transporting some possible warheads. I'm not in the army, but I am obsessed with weapons and defense. We've been riding for some time in silence since the initial departure.

"Yeah, it took a lot of convincing, so behave", Duke warn me.

"I know Duke this is not the first time I've been on a mission with you", I remind him. "Tell him Ripcord".

"Yeah Duke, Mystie been everywhere minor and this is no different", Ripcord say.

I give Duke the "in-your-face" look. Duke just smirk and roll his eyes. We return to silence, only for a few minutes before Rip break it.

"Duke, weren't we suppose to meet them at 40 klicks?" Rip ask.

"Yeah, why?" Duke replies.

"We just past kilometer 41", I inform.

"Eyes out! Eyes out!" Duke commands.

"All clear, nothing but us up here", one of the choppers sends back.

Before we can comprehend what is happening, one of our choppers is hit by some weird force. It instantly explodes and falls out the air. It lands in front of the trucks. I scream in shock. The second chopper goes to try and take out the aircraft but after a small fight is hit as well. Duke gives them the order to fan out. One truck is hit and it flips over burning. Our truck is hit, but lucky for us inside it only flips over. I hit my head and feel slightly dizzy. Duke help get Ripcord out, he turns to me.

"Just worry about Ripcord, I can get myself out", I tell him.

Duke goes to protest but I give him the look. He nods and continues to help get Ripcord to safety. I climb out the vehicle, grab a gun, and hide behind a tree. This not something I'm is use to, I am not a war girl. I look from behind my tree and see my brother running after a lady. I make a quick decision to go after them. I catch up just in time for the woman to escape. Duke is staring up at the craft as it flies off. Three people approach Duke and me, aiming weapons at us. Duke and I automatically bring up their guns.

"Stand down! Stand the hell down!" Duke demands.

"What he said", I reinforce.

"Put your gun down, son", the big guy request.

"We're not your enemy", the redhead girl says.

"That doesn't exactly make you my friend, either", Duke counters.

"Yeah, a friend wouldn't hold a weapon at us" I add.

"Hand over the case", the guy in the middle request.

"Look, I don't know who you are and I sure as hell don't know who they are. So until I find out I'm not lowering or handing anything over", Duke announce.

I nod my head in agreement, though on the inside I'm is screaming to run away.

"If it weren't for us you'd be like the rest of your boys", the big British man reminds.

"So hand over the case", the redhead request.

Just then Ripcord comes from behind the tree nearby.

"What's your unit?" Rip ask.

"That's classified", the woman answers.

"Classified, my ass", I mutter.

"Someone would like to have a word with you", the guy in the middle states as he step forward.

He jams a rod in to the dirt and steps back. A second later a hologram of a man pops up. I feel my eyes pop open a bit in shock and amazement. _This is so cool._

"State your name and rank", the holodude demands.

"You first".

"My team just saved your life, son, this is the part where you get to say thank you", holodude reminds.

"Yeah, well they did a pretty suck ass job since if it weren't for my brother the warheads would be with the bad guys", I remind him.

The redhead gives me a look between annoyance and respect. I send a smile back.

"Those aren't the words that come to mind right now. I wasn't told anything about support on this mission. So why don't you tell your team to stand down", Duke suggest.

"You know we could turn this into on big turkey shooting", Ripcord offers.

Just as Duke agrees a masked guy in all black armor put a sword to Ripcord's neck. I break out a huge grin before hiding it. _Where he come from? He must be a ninja! That is so cool! _

A hololady hands holodude some papers before disappearing again.

"Easy Ripcord."

"Man, how do you know me?" Rip ask still at sword point.

The holodude begins telling Ripcord's information. I pay him no mind; I openly stare at the ninja. _I wonder what's his name is. Maybe I can get him to tell me where he is from. What do he look like? Does he have a girlfriend? _ It isn't until I realize Duke is moving towards the mystery group do I stop staring at ninja boy. Everyone walks to their amazing aircraft. I walk next to Ripcord, who is next to the ninja.

"Hey, Ripcord, you may wanna change your pants. I think you peed your pants", I tease him.

He blushes and quickly looks down to check. He glares at me when he sees he didn't. I just give him an innocent smile. I notice ninja boy's shoulders shaking as if he was laughing. He raises his hand up and I give him a high five before laughing too.

"That's not funny, Mystie", Ripcord pout.

"What did I say about being upset and say my name?" I ask.

"Not to use your name or Swift if I'm not a happy camper", he recite.

"Exactly and are you a happy camper?" I ask.

"No", He answers.

"Alright. Come on ninja man, you're my new best friend so you get to sit by me", I say to ninja man.

I grab his hand and skip on to the aircraft getting weird looks from everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

We all seat ourselves in the craft. Duke is acting possessive over the case much like me with chocolate, orange juice, and apple juice. Ninja guy walks over to Ripcord and girl nursing, jams a needle into his arm. Ripcord cries out like a little kid.

"I thought all you special ops guys were tough", redhead girl says.

"We are tough", Rip says through grit teeth, then continue flirty. "But we're also sensitive."

She rolls her eyes at him. Ninja guy taps her shoulder questioningly; she gives him a slight smile before speaking.

"I'm fine, thanks."

He moves away from her back to me, he checks the bandage (he wrapped a bandage on a head wound I got when the car flipped when we first got in the craft). Rip tries touching British dude, but British dude bent his hand back before he could succeed.

"With a kung fu grip", Ripcord note with a pained voice.

Ninja boy pops out a pocket knife. My eyes bulge out, he sends me a head shake, and I nod understandingly. _Okay so I'm not going to get stabbed, coolf. _(A/N: Coolf- Its cool and wolf together, I say if something is cool and awesome.) Duke starts questioning their uniforms and where they originate. Morocco guy question where Duke is from.

"Duke wasn't born he was government issued", Rip interject before being forced to lie back down.

I giggle and nod in agreement. Duke turns to my ninja.

"What about you? Where you from? Duke interrogates.

"He doesn't have to tell you Duke, he doesn't know you", I tell him off at the same time redhead says. "He doesn't speak."

"Why?" Rip ask.

"He doesn't say", Morocco replies.

_Hmm, he's a ninja so more likely Japanese. The only ninja clan I know there is the Arashikage clan. I wonder…_

"Myst, what are you talking about? You don't know anything about him and calling him your 'best friend'. You don't even know his name", Duke reminds me.

"Silly Duke, a best friend isn't knowing all their background. It's knowing them, their habits, their likes, their dislikes. It's how you treat each other and all the memories shared", I explain. "So I don't need to know his information."

Ninja friend puts a hand on my shoulder and nods. I'm taking that as a thank you. I give him a friendly smile. Duke goes back to interrogating the team.

"So somehow you're all the same unit, but one you can't tell me the name of."

The redhead responds and Duke question more.

"You're going after those guys that hit my crew?"

His question is met with silence. He looks at all of them before continuing.

"Well whoever you are, whatever this unit is, I want in", Duke states.

This gets everyone's attention.

"I'm no war-girl, but if my brother's in, I'm in too", I announce.

Everyone looks at me as well. I roll my eyes and look at ninja man. I motion for him to seat next to me, since he's standing by me. He does as requested of him. I lay my head on his shoulder and cuddle his arm. Once I'm comfortable, even though he's stiff, I go to sleep.

My sleep doesn't last long because a little while later we land at their base. We climb out to meet their general.

"Welcome to the Pit, I've read a lot about you three", General Hawk greets.

"You can't believe everything you read", Rip says.

"We even tried to recruit you a few years back", Hawk address my brother.

"You tried stealing my brother from me? Hell no", I say.

"I don't remember any offers to join any operatives", Duke says.

"So you don't remember about four years in Thailand?" Hawk asks.

"About four years ago, my boy/brother had issues and his issues had issues", Ripcord and I say together as the platform moves down.

"I have been in the military my whole life and I have never seen an attack operation like this", Duke informs.

"And I have not been in the military at all and I have never seen an attack force like this", I announce for no reason.

"Alright since you've trusted me, I guess I'll trust you. Technically G. I Joe do not exist, but if it did it would be comprised with the top men and women from the best military units in the world. The Alpha dogs", General Hawk explains. "When all else fails, we don't."

We see many different floors on one floor this girl use this invisibility suit in a multi-person fight.

"What's that?" Ripcord asks.

"Dumbass", I fake coughs.

"Camouflage suit", British guy answers.

"It photographs everything behind you and puts it in front of you", Red explains.

We walk into some monitoring room. My feet are getting tired. I walk closer to my ninja friend.

"I'm getting on your back, my feet are tired", I whisper before hopping on his back.

He grabs hold of my legs to support me better. I rest my chin on his shoulder. The General and Duke start talking about the attack.

"We need to find out everything we can about her, knowing is half the battle."

Just as he finish a man appears in hologram form. General introduce him as McCullen the C.E.O of Mars industry the maker of the warheads.

"Obviously, you're the security we've should have chosen for this mission", McCullen compliment.

Duke instantly gets offended and defends his team. That's what I love about my brother, when he cares about something he won't let anyone say badly about it. I kind of start going in and out of the conversation.

"Ninja buddy, you want to hang out after this? You can get to know me better and help me meditate. I love meditation ever since I went to Japan and stayed with this ninja clan I can't pronounce." I offer.

He stiffens for a second before nodding his head, accepting my offer. I return my attention back to the group. McWeirdo, oops, I mean McCullen, was asking to check on the warheads. That seems like a load of dung to me but what do I know. He does of weird typing before requesting updates from the General and disappearing.

"Breaker?" Red questions Morocco guy.

Huh, I guess that's his name.

"My voice analyzers were going up, down and sideways", Breaker explains.

"Looks like McCullen's working at an angle he doesn't want us to catch", British dude says.

"Yeah, like he's really a bad guy with major plans to destroy countries and rule the planet", I joke sleepily from ninja buddy's back.

Everyone looks at me for a second before looking at each other. I hop off my ninja buddy and stand by Duke and Ripcord. Breaker starts scanning an image they got of the woman that was part of the attack. She looks like my old friend, my brother's ex-fiancée, Anna. Rip must notice to because he starts to ask but Duke silence him. Breaker and General's assistant explains how the will be able to find her with their amazing software.

"You okay?" Rip ask Duke.

Duke doesn't reply but I can see he's not. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to her?" Duke asks.

Neither Rip nor I had an answer.

"Well it appears that I've been announce official custodian of the warheads. Looks like your mission has been completed here, Duke."

"When you move, she come after you, you know that right?" Duke asks. "And with her intelligence and toys, she'll find you."

"What's your point?"

"You're going after her, first we want in", He announce looking back at Rip and me.

"General, It was our team that got wasted out there, we deserve this", Ripcord explains.

"You don't ask to be a part of G.I Joe, you get asked", Hawk replies and start walking away.

"You scouted me four years ago, now I'm ready, lets have at it", Duke sends back.

Eh, I'm not really a part of this. If he can convince him then I stay, if not I raise hell and leave.

General Hawk starts tell Duke off, but Duke cuts him off.

"I know her", Duke spills the beans.

"What?"

"You said "knowing is half the battle", right?" Duke pulls out a picture from his breast pocket and shows the General. "Well I know who she is."

While Hawk looks at the picture, Duke explains.

"She was a blonde, her name is Anna Lewis, I can tell you everything about up until about four years ago. After that, obviously some things have changed."

"That girl still owes me some apple juice", I interject.

What is it 'give-Mystie-weird-looks' day? Geesh.


	3. Chapter 3

"You may have blackmailed your way in to stay, doesn't mean I'm going to like it, but it does mean I am going to get you mission ready. G.I Joe style", Heavy Duty tells Duke and Ripcord.

I finally learned these people names! Heavy Duty is the British guy, he is currently teaching the guys about the Accelerator Suits. I'm not really a part of this; I'm stopping by before going to Snake Eyes A.K.A Ninja buddy's room to hang out.

"Have fun guys! Heavy, don't break 'em, mom will kill me if they die", I tease.

Heavy Duty chuckles before going back to serious.

I leave the room and head down a series of hallways to finally arrive at Snake Eyes' room. I knock on the door and not two breaths later, the door opens revealing Snake Eyes. He steps aside so I may enter. I smile as I do so and take off my shoes by the door. I look around and I like what I see. It looks like a mix between a traditional Japanese room and modern American room. Snake Eyes gestures for me to sit on a mat. I do so as gracefully as one can when that one trips over air, so not gracefully at all. I fall on my butt and Snake Eyes silently laugh. I playfully glare at him as he sits on the mat in front of me.

"So what's first, meditation or talking?" I ask.

Snake Eyes nods his head to me, I guess that mean for me to talk.

"Okay, so where do I begin? I guess I'll start with family. Uh, there's mom, Madge, also dad, Eric, you met Duke, my brother. Duke is older by a month, I know weird but I guess I loved being in mom. Haha, mom named me Mystie, because "everything about me is a mystery"", I explain.

Snake Eyes' shoulders shake slightly, aha I got a chuckle.

"Yeah, growing up, I didn't really fit in. I was always watching martial arts and action movies. I like the different fighting styles and weapons used. So naturally all the kids either kept their distance or picked on me. Duke always stood up for me until one summer our grandfather, dad's father, took me to visit a friend in Japan. He's friend is a master in martial arts, they call him the Hard Master", I pause when I see him stiffen.

"Snakes, are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

He nod once and relax a bit. He quickly gestures for me to continue. I look at him with uncertainty before I continue.

"I was eleven, I think. I can't exactly remember how to pronounce the clan, but I remember they were amazing. The Hard Master was very kind; he said he saw something great in me. He said I was an honorary member of the clan, he named me Swift. I couldn't defend myself well back then but was hard to touch. I had fun there, although I did hit my head causing me to lose part of my memory. I still haven't gotten it all back", I laugh and give a 'what-can-you-do' shrug.

Snake Eyes tilt his head to the side; his aura gave of concern and something else.

"Oh, don't worry, it wasn't a big deal. One of the boys knocked me into a tree, I hit my head. Anyways, going back home was horrible. I told Duke and Ripcord about all the amazing ninja stuff I saw, they called me crazy. They said "Ninjas doesn't exist". To them I never met any ninjas and I would never meet one", I stop look at him. I smirk at him. "Remind me to rub this in their faces!"

Snakes Eyes give me a slight nod.

"So I vowed to meet and marry a ninja one day", I admit. "I'm not suggesting you and I marry or anything. I'm sure I can meet another ninja and marry them."

His shoulders shake again, he shake his head as well.

"Wow, I just went way off topic. I was supposed to tell you about my family! I do that all the time! Once I start talking, my brain goes all over the place. I'm sorry, I'll tell you about them some other time. How about we meditate?" I offer.

Snake Eyes lean forward and place his hands on my shoulders. Somehow I can tell he's looking deep into my eyes. It's the kind of gesture that says "I'm there for you if you need me". I place one of my hands on his hand and smile.

"Thanks, now let's meditate", I say.

He gets in position and I see him relax. Following his lead, I close my eyes. All I see is dark, until I see a quick flash. I was as if someone quickly showed me a picture. I see it again; it's a little boy about twelve smiling. He has light brown hair and honey brown eyes. I shake it off and empty my mind of all thoughts. I try not to think but I can't do that, my mind wonder to Snake Eyes.

_What does Snake Eyes think of me? Does he think I'm weird? Does he like me? I wonder if he'd date me. Why do I care? Why do I care if he would want to date me? I just met him! I wish I knew what he looked like or what he sound like. I'm being silly, he'd never like me. Even if he did, no one would ever know._

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly open my eyes to see Snake Eyes. I look at his watch and see its time for training. I get up and go to the door. I wait for him to open the door before I hop on his back. He starts walking down the corridor.

"Can you run there?" I whisper.

With no answer or warning, he takes off running at top speed. I just bounce up and down, laughing as he goes. We past a few people along the way and get a lot of weird looks. We get to the training room and he set me down by the shooting simulator. I see Scarlett and I wave to her. She raises an eyebrow, but wave back. Snake Eyes walks off to who knows where.

"So, what were you two doing?" Scarlett asks suggestively.

"Story sharing and meditating", I admit.

"Okay, if you say so. Anyways let's get started."

I grab a gun and wait for her to start the clock. She started the timer and I'm off. I hit every single one in one of three places, forehead, or either eye, except the last one, I clip the neck. I turn to Scarlett, she nods approvingly.

"Oh, if you want to get rid of Rip, you'd either have to become ugly, uninteresting, or be evil", I advise her.

"Thanks, question. I've read your file and we're basically on the same intellectual standings, having some of the same qualities, you're quite beautiful, so why is Rip not feeling this attraction to you as well?" She asks.

"Its guy code one-oh-one, never date a friend's sister, especially a best friend's sister. Duke is his best friend so I'm off limits, but that doesn't stop him from flirting a few times."

"Right, you should get to your next session. You're up against Snake Eyes, good luck" She tells me.

"Thanks, see ya around", I say over my shoulder as I walk away.

Heavy Duty hands me some equipment, laughing.

"You'll need these."

I put them on in a hurry and go to the mat. I twirl the stick thing as Snake circle me. He circles me for a minute before I get inpatient. I know that's what he wants, he wants me to act on this and attack first.

"If you're done checking me out, can get started?" I ask sarcastically.

Snake Eyes stiffen for a second before attacking from the side. I easily dodge the advance and striking back. He moves out the way with ease. We continue this dance before he gets a few hits off while I still try to recover from my last dodge attempt. The shocks hurt but I'm not going down that easily. I got to the ground, Snake relax his stance a bit thinking he won. I hit him in the legs, chest and back as quickly as possible. He goes down and I pop up standing at a safe distance away.

When he drops the stick thingy, I go over and help him up. He pats me on the arm and nods his head. I twirl my finger signaling for him to turn around. I take off the extra gear then hop on his back.

"To the next task, Ninja Buddy A.K.A Snake Eyes A.K.A I got nothing else!" I declare.

Everyone laughs at this while Snakey shakes his head. He takes off running to the deck for water battle. By the time all the test are over, I'm dead on my feet.

"Ninja buddy, do you love me?" I ask.

He makes no really moves except bending his knees. I smile and hop on his back.

"You know me so well already", I say with a giggle/yawn.

He walks us to the lounge/rec room. I hop off his back and look at him.

"You're great, Snake Eyes. I appreciate you, buddy", I say before kissing his masked cheek. I go to the couch and nap.

**So what do you think? Do you guys like? I'm thinking the Next chapter being in Snake Eyes point of view. I've read a few Snake Eyes/OC stories and know they have him do signal language to communicate. I'm going to stick to body language mostly for him like in the movies. Oh and I know Snake Eyes is Blond hair, blue eyed, but in the movie he's brown hair, brown eyed as the actor playing his younger self and older. Okay thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I've been gone so long! My family and I moved to the next state, Indiana! Yeah, we were moving before, during, and after Christmas break. We had a lot of stuff; my family was in that place for 40 years. Then I had to still go to my old school, so I've been living with my cousin. I didn't have my laptop with the already finished product. So, here I am, moved, transferred, and ready to update. ENJOY!**

"Duke, give me back my blanket!" I yell as I try to get my favorite blanket back from Duke. "It's cold!"

"Uh, no, beside you stole my hoodies, just wear one of them!" He yells back.

"No, that's for when I'm dressed relaxed and cold", I pout.

"Well you're cold and relaxing, so go get one", Duke counter.

"I'll get Snake Eyes to attack you in your sleep" I threaten him.

"I doubt he'd take orders from you", he mock.

"It's not an order, it's a request from his BFFAI", I argue.

"What the hell does 'BFFAI' mean?" he asks.

"Best friend forever and infinity" I say. "Now blanket!"

"Seriously, you just met him! Do you even know if he wants to be your _best friend forever and infinity_?"

I glare at Duke with such a fury he winces. I hate how he does that. He always doubts me and brings down me down. He always sticks up for me against anyone else but himself. Duke is a hypocrite like that, one minute it's "don't let anyone bring you down" then it's "you can't do it, Myst, just forget it".

"Duke, you're a really crappy brother, you know that?" I announce before walking to the corner far away. I pull out my new phone Breaker made for me; plug in my headphones, and play 'Keep Holding on' by Avril Lavigne. I close my eyes and let my mind wonder.

_A brown hair, brown eyed boy and I, at eleven years old, are lying under a cherry blossom tree. He's lying on his back with his arms behind his head. I am lying on my side with my head resting on his stomach. We sit in silence before I break it._

"_Coco, you are my best friend, you know that?" I say with my eyes closed._

"_How is that so? I met you two days ago and I'm sure you've got all kinds of friends back home", he states._

"_No, I don't. Everyone just thinks I'm weird and avoid me", I admit, a tear slip out of my eye._

_I feel him wipe it off. I open my eyes to see him craning his neck to look at me. He is looking deep into my eyes with the deepest milk chocolate eyes I've ever seen. This is why I call him Coco. The look in his eyes is why I also call him my best friend, it's a look of care, understanding, concern, and protectiveness that I think a best friend would possess. _

"_You are weird, an awesome weird, anyone that says different is gonna have to deal with me. I'm proud to call you my best friend", he declares._

"_Forever?" I ask hopeful._

"_Forever", he confirms._

"_And infinity?" I ask as well._

"_It's the same thing, Silly", he says shaking his head._

_I don't care; I just keep looking at him expectantly. He notice and roll his eyes._

"_Yes, Swift, and infinity", he finally confirms._

_I smile at him before I lean up and kiss his cheek. He blushes and smiles back at me._

I come out of my flashback slightly confused. I don't remember this. It had to have happen before my accident. I wonder who that little boy is. Before I can continue thinking about it, I feel a tap on my nose. I open my eyes to see Breaker. I pull my headphones out and stand up. I look around and notice General Hawk standing in front of Duke and Ripcord. I walk over and stand by Rip.

"Mystie nice of you to join us", he says jokily.

"Sorry, haven't had chocolate all day", I reply.

He smiles before going General again.

"Mystie, you scored in the top half of anyone we've ever tested even better than your brother", he informs me.

"Well I had to, to keep up with this fiery redhead over here", I joke pointing at Scarlett.

"Welcome."

I nod and give a weak smile. I walk out the room, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Leave me alone, Rip", I request without looking back.

"It's not Ripcord", Scarlett says.

"Oh, hi", I reply.

"Why are you upset?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me", she challenges me.

"He doubts me. He's my brother, he's suppose support me, encourage me no matter how crazy it gets, but no he tells me I can't do it. I wanted to be a martial artist, he said "don't even try, you'll just get injured, and ask me to defend you". I wanted to join the army and all I hear is "I'm not strong enough to join". Military, he said "no, I don't wanna have to constantly make sure you don't get killed". I've always looked up to Duke, I've been there for everything, but he couldn't support me in anything", I monologue.

"That is completely illogical", she replies.

"See you don't get it and based off how you're reacting to Rip … you'll never understand. I gotta feed my hamster", I finish.

I leave her there to think and walk around the pit.


End file.
